Cleaning Up The Lair
by MichelangeloHamato4
Summary: Leo and the turtles clean up the Lair because sensei is on his way home


Cleaning Up The Lair

Summary: Splinter is out and is coming home tonight and the turtles start cleaning.

Authors note: My friend and I were cleaning and were thinking of how the turtles would react (mostly Leo) how sensei would feel if he came home to the lair looking untidy. We thought of my parents being sensei and we being the turtles. My friend Leonardo cause she takes charge with cleaning and me being Mikey cause I complain about it. Please feel to give me reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Leo

I was in the dojo meditating when I heard my t phone ringing and I picked it up and it was sensei. I speak up and say "hai sensei." Sensei says in a calm voice, "Hello my son." I quickly answer and ask, "How are you doing?" sensei replies, "I am doing well my son. I am on my way back home. I will be looking forward to seeing you all again my son." I respond by saying, "I am looking forward to seeing you as well sensei. We all are." When we were finished talking, I start to go back to meditating but then realize and say in my head.

 _This place is a DISASTER._

I head out of the dojo and announce to my brothers, "Sensei is on his way home. We need to get this place all clean before he gets home." My brothers are all going,"AWWW MAN." In my serious leader voice I say, "It needs to be done. He does a lot for us why should we not do the same thing for him?" I then hear grumbling from my brothers and start assigning cleaning assignments.

"We each have our own rooms to clean and then, Mikey you have the bathroom and the Kitchen." Mikey grumbles but replies "yes bro."

I then skip to Raphael. "Raph, you have the garage and entertainment room." Raphael stands and salutes and responds in a mocking tone, "YES OH FEARLESS LEADER!" I roll my eyes in disgust but move to Donnie.

"Donnie you take care of your lab." Donnie is exited then realizing how much work there is to be done slumps and says, "Ok Leo."

After assigning everyone else Raphael speaks up and asks in a sarcastic tone, "And what will you be cleaning Leo?" I look at him and reply, "I will be cleaning up in the dojo and will be monitoring you all."

I included the security cameras and checking the system to see if it is all in working order so I look at Donnie say, "Donnie also clean the security cameras as well as check to see if they are in working order and everything else that is keeping us safe from the outside world." Donnie then grumbles and says, "Yes sir."

Mikey

While I was having fun playing the arcade game, Leo steps out of the dojo and says that we need to start cleaning cause sensei would be home soon. Everyone including me was unhappy at this news.

Leo told me I had my own room, the bathroom and the kitchen to clean up. Of course I complain, "But that is way too much bro." Leo says back to me, "Come on Mikey you can do this. I could even help you if you wanted."

I hear this from Leo and I think in my head.

 _THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! With Leo helping me this will be fun!_

I go ahead and start in my own room and Leo walks in with me and says, "What have you been doing in here throwing a party?" before I can give him an explanation, he stops me and says in a disgusted tone, "NEVERMIND! It is expected of you."

We start cleaning up empty pizza boxes and throwing them out. Leo is disgusted with me and I can tell that he is thinking.

" _THIS, (_ Gesturing to my messy room) _BROTHER, IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!"_

Raph

After getting my assignment from the " _FEARLESS LEADER"_ , I worked on cleaning my room first. When I realized that it was clean, I had "Fearless" come in and check it out.

After he gave me the "OK", I moved onto my next assignment the Garage. Realizing that it was mostly full of Donnie's junk, I say to myself.

 _DONNIE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO CLEAN THE GARAGE NOT ME._

But realizing that Donnie has a lot more his plate than I do, I grumble but start cleaning. After the garage was clean, I head to my last assignment the entertainment room. Mikey of course, leaves a big mess for me to clean up and I shout out, "MIKEY!" Mikey pokes his head out and says to me, "It wasn't me bro." I reply back and say, "Who was it then LEO? I don't think so." "GET OUT HHERE AND HELP ME CLEAN." Mikey runs out and says, "Oh you're so adorable when you are mad." I get mad and say, "I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT MIKEY!" Mikey then starts taking off running.

When Leo sees me chasing Mikey he stops me and says, "Ok Raph playtime is over. Get back to cleaning." I stomp away from Mikey mad and start cleaning.

 _MAN WHY AM I SURPRISED? LEO ALWAYS PROTECTS MIKEY!_

 _Well I got Leo back anyway. AND THERE IS NOTHING HE CAN DO ABOOUT IT._

 _I left no clues behind._

Donnie

Getting my assignments, I checked all the security cameras and everything is working well. I also check everything else that protects us and everything is still ok.

I then move to my lab. I realize I have a lot of notes and papers and covered in dust. I sneeze. I first start to dust of course. After everything is dusted, I start organizing my notes and then filing them into the files where they go.

I see now that my chemicals are a little spilled from one of my brothers of course it has to be "MIKEY". I start to mop up the mess Mikey made of my Lab. After I have my mess cleaned up, I decide to pull out a certain file and look over my notes and see if anything needs to be changed.

I then put the file away and instead of cleaning, I decide to make an invention in my lab to help me clean up my lab and cut cleaning time in half. I say proudly to myself

 _I AM SO SMART_

Leo

After helping Mikey clean his room (which was a disaster), I go and clean up the dojo making sure every weapon is polished and in place. I then mop the floor because I can tell one of my brothers walked in here with dirty feet and I cannot help but wonder which one it is. 

I inspect it closely and I notice that it is not Mikey's footprints. I know they are not mine. For sure they are not Donnie's. The one and only turtle who could be left is "RAPH". How could he? He disobeyed orders again. I want to get an explanation. Before I do though, I need to clean the floor before sensei gets back.

After cleaning, I decide to call Raph into the dojo and ask him some questions. Raph walks in a subtle way and says, "What do you want to talk to me about OH FEARLESS LEADER?" I roll my eyes at him and demand, "Stop calling me that." Raph speaks up, "Whateva." I start asking him questions about, "Why did you have muddy footprints on the floor of the dojo?" "I went to the Park." He replied. I looked at him still asking him questions. "Why did you go to the park?" Raph replies rudely, "None of ya business." I reply back, "Yes it is my business. We are brothers." Raph finally decides to tell me the truth. "Fine I went out to fight foot soldiers." I look in disgust. "You are not supposed to fight the foot soldiers alone you know that." "AH big deal." Raph says like it doesn't matter. I respond, "It does matter you could get hurt or worse." "And did you leave without me realizing it?" Raph responds, "I can sneak out without you knowing. That is what a ninja is supposed to do right?"

I am blushing. He is right. I am left speechless. DARN YOU RAPH. I respond, "Just don't do it again." "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah sure." Raph replied. "I mean it Raph." I replied seriously.

The lair was all clean and ready for sensei to come to. So we all sat down and started talking about our favorite memories. "I'll go first." Mikey said raising his hand. "My favorite memory is when we first tasted PIZZA." Donnie went after Mikey. "Mine was when I first met April." Raph spoke up next. "Mine is when I shoved Mikey's face into the cake." Mikey was a little embarrassed about that. Finally it was my turn. "Mine is when I first got handed my katanas." Raph was disgusted at Leo's memory.

When sensei came home, we all stood up and said, "Welcome home sensei." Sensei was happy. "It feels good to be home my sons." Sensei noticed that the lair was clean. "I am proud of you my sons. The lair looks clean." Then we all sat down and enjoyed having sensei home.


End file.
